Happy Maguire, Son of Hades
by hatTrick0
Summary: Happy expected a lot of things to happen when he died, being sent to the Percy Jackson world was definitely not what he was expecting at all. Now, he's sucked into the plot of the series and worse of all, he might've became the main character. Contains: [OC/Clarisse] and [Canon Altering] Side Note: I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter One

**So ummmm, I really don't know how to starting this off, hello! Welcome to Happy Maguire, Son of Hades! Yes it's a dreaded Self Insert, I don't care. If you wanna stick around then I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Line Break-**

I really didn't know what was worse, me dying or the endless void that came after. I mean, you don't expect to die from the one time you don't look before crossing the street. It was hilarious! I wanted to laugh, but you know, endless and suffocating void and stuff.

I don't know how long it was before suddenly a bright and burning light filled my vision, making me cry out. But the strongest thing was that I sounded like a baby, more than usual actually. I heard some muffled voices but I couldn't really concentrate that much since that damn light was still blinding me, but I could make out.

"It's a boy."

"Oh...he's so small..."

"He should be healthy ma'am..."

"Good..."

The voices slowly started to fade and my vision grew dark, making me feel sleepy and soon, I was out.

 **-Line Break-**

About five years after my "rebirth" I was having a weird life so far. My mother was pretty nice, though she would get very secretive about my father, giving me the same stuff you would hear when a father is out of your life. I assumed he was dead or just ghosted when I was born, from what my mother said about him I sorta hoped it was the latter, I hate seeing her sad.

Anyways I still haven't figured out why I was "reborn", maybe it was what happened when people died, which would've been hilarious to me since I was an atheist in my old life, what with all the nutjobs who used Christianity for a reason to hate on everything normal in society.

I'm getting off topic here, sorry, back to my rebirth and such. I think I might be in another universe, or something like that, as I have seen evidence of me being in another universe as I said before.

First was the weird feelings of me being watched, just waiting for me to make a wrong move, Second was my weird case of ADHD and Dyslexia, Third was when I was around dead stuff, I could sense it, like I knew that there was death around me, it was really weird, and Fourth was my weird ability to sense important and expensive metals, for which I promptly abused the hell of this, getting my mom enough money to make sure we lived a poverty-free life.

Onto me, I was a small guy before in my old life, being almost 5'4 when I died, and apparently that carried over heavily to me. I was small for my current age, with most of the kids in my first grade class being taller than me. I don't know if it was some cruel joke someone was pulling on me or what but it was annoying being teased by everyone for it. My mother was an Irish-American woman for which I inherited her fiery red hair and freckles, but I got my dark grey eyes and pale skin from my father, which I found weird of course, people don't have that eye color naturally.

I now feel dumb as a pile of rocks for not realizing the signs early.

 **-Line Break-**

When I hit eight years old I finally figured out where I was. I was exploring the house while my mother was in the garage, probably working on a car or something like that. I had finally gotten a stool tall enough to reach the string that opened up the attic.

The ladder came down, dust being flown into my face, making me cough. After my little coughing fit I slowly made my way up to the dark attic, the only source of light coming from the opening. I creeped around the dark space and I barely saw a faint shape in the darkness. I walked to it and looked at it. It was a large box with the letters 'ғᴏʀ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ' written onto the side in slightly messy handwriting.

"Ohhhh for me?" I whispered to myself as I smiled mischievously. I looked back at the exit of the attic, listening if my mother was looking for me. When I found not such evidence I continued my little "investigation". I slowly opened the box and my eyes widened at the sight of...a ring.

I slumped a bit, feeling disappointed, I expected maybe a bit more you know? But hey, this ring looks nice. I picked it up and inspected it, it was black, pitch black almost, and had this beautiful amethyst gem in it. It was honestly pretty cool looking, especially the engravings of what looked like skulls or ghosts. Well, I already have it in my hands, it won't hurt to slip it on. I slowly put it on my ring finger, with it somehow fitting my small finger. I felt a cold sensation flood into me and I gasped.

The ring had suddenly transformed into a weird sword. It was curved slightly and the blade was pitch black color, I never seen such a dark blade, it was almost like it was made of darkness. I looked at the blade, amazed, it radiated coldness and the whatever light that was in the attic it seem to dim. For my size it looked heavy for my small self with it being maybe 2 feet, I couldn't tell exactly, but it was light as a feather in my hands. I swung it a bit and honestly it was one of the coolest things I've saw, not gonna lie. I giggled a bit as I swung it a bit before noticing the same beautiful amethyst on its handle.

Feeling more curious about the very deadly device in my hand I pressed it and it turned back into a ring. I giggled more and my eight year old mind had a bit of a fanboy moment. That's when I remembered that I was a 28, almost 30, year old man in a eight year old's body fanboying about a deadly sword that was a ring. 'How the mighty have fallen...' I thought to myself sarcastically as I pocketed the ring, putting the lid of the box on the box and turned around to see the crossed arm form of my mother.

Uh oh.

I chuckled nervously as I smiled innocently. "H-Hey Mom..."

"What are you doing up here Happy?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"I wanted to explore the attic of course! It's so cool an-"

"I saw you take the ring."

I froze, gulping slightly. "Oh-Oh really? I'm s-sorry, it just looked so cool and it was for me so I-" I was cut off by her ruffling my messy red hair.

"I'm not mad sweetie, though I wish I was able to surprise you." A smile appeared on her freckled face. "It's a gift from your father." She said as my eyes widened, it was from my father? What kind of father gives their son a ring that turns into a damn sword?! I mean this is some Percy Ja...

Oh my god I'm in the Percy Jackson series. I thought back to the sword and I swear I would've paled if my skin wasn't already pale as hell. I'm a son of Hades, or Pluto! Either one is pretty cool! But now I know I'm a half-blood, I'm a target now. I started to notice my mother trying to get my attention. "H-Huh?" I asked her, tilting my head.

"Happy?! Dear lord, had me worried there kiddo." She said as she kissed my forehead. I frowned internally. I hoped that I was in the Heros of Olympus series, I didn't want to loose my mom. "Now come on, let's get out of this dusty old attic, it's gonna mess up your lungs." She giggled as she picked me up quite easily. I hugged her and slowly reached into my pocket and felt the ring, the same coldness that I felt from the blade was the same as the ring.

 **-Line Break-**

I was now twelve years old, and I am for certain that I'm in the Percy Jackson world, as I was enrolled into Yancy Academy to my not-so-surprise. Of course when I was enrolled I almost freaked out, almost, but I managed to gain my composure after a few hours of 'meditation'. Anyways I was enrolled and I did the most logical thing to me, I avoided Percy while keeping an eye on him. So yeah, I stalked Percy Jackson, fangirls be damned.

It soon became a matter of time as to when the great field trip that started this whole shebang off in the first place. I had to admit, I was nervous, who wouldn't be? I knew I was going to have a huge role in all of this, a wildcard, but I just hope that role doesn't involve me dying again...

 **-Line Break-**

 **Review and stuff! Give me your thoughts! Updates are gonna be a bit slow but I'm a fast typer. Peace out!**

 **[P.S if you wanna know what type of weapon Happy has, it's a falcata, look it up]**


	2. Chapter Two

**Oh wow! I didn't really expect for this story to get follows, favs, and a review so quickly! Yeah I see you WolfCloud151, you tha man. Without further ado here's chapter two!**

 **-Line Break-**

When I sat down to eat lunch at the museum I kept a lookout just in case for any water fountains happened to burst. Almost immediately after that thought I heard the shriek of Nancy and the splashing of water. I turned my head towards the noise and smirked at the sight of the girl. It was satisfying seeing her so soaked and miserable. I noticed that Mrs. Dodds wasn't dragging Percy away, in fact, I couldn't see her.

Suddenly a bony hand laid itself on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around, looking up at "Mrs. Dodds", or Alecto.

"Oh h-hi Mrs. Dodds." I said, my thumb brushing my ring nervously, the small cold that radiated from it was comforting for me.

Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes showed fear at the sight of my ring, but it changed when she looked down at me. "Lord Hades is expecting to see you soon." She smiled wickedly and before I could say anything, she was already walking Percy out to "talk".

I wondered if I should follow them or continue to think about my father. I glanced at the ground and rolled my eyes, standing up. When he wanted to talk to his bastard of of a son, we can talk. And with that, I followed the duo away from the group.

I didn't realize how far away they were until I walked into the Fury dive bombing Percy. Quickly I equipped my sword and whistled sharply at Alecto. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I said as I assumed a "threatening" stance, which I'm pretty sure to the onlookers it looked like a twelve-year old trying to imitate an anime stance with a darn baseball bat. And oh boy they were right, so right.

Alecto's eyes widened at my sword, which distracted her long enough for Percy to slice her, turning her to golden dust. I glanced at Percy's hands, the sword now in it's pen form.

Speaking of the dude with the 'tude, I turned to him and waved at him. "Sup man? You alright?"

He looked at me with his eyes wide and looked at me, then at the air, then back to me. "Did you see that?" He asked me in slight disbelief, walking to me as I nodded.

"Yeah, totally saw Mrs. Dodds try to 86 you." I said as I chuckled, thinking about the many other times he was going to brush with death. "Where'd you get the dope sword-pen?" I asked him, quickly turning my own weapon back to its dormant form.

"Mr. Brunner gave it to me, how about your weird ring?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow at my ring.

"Gift." Was all I answered with as I looked at the kid, who I figured out was taller than me, which irked me. Add that to the growing list of people who I'm shorter than them. Percy looked at me up and down and tilted his head as I started to walk back to the group.

"Aren't you that kid that likes dead things?" He suddenly asked me, making my eyes narrow in annoyance. Was that how he knew me? Well at least he knew me, would've made befriending him easier.

"Yep, I'm Happy." I said as I glanced at him.

"How can be happy when you just witnessed me vaporize my teacher?" He asked me as I resisted the urge to punch the guy.

"Happy, my name is literally Happy, why does everyone not get it the first time around?" I muttered the second half under my breath as I rolled my eyes.

"And you're the bad boy Percy Jackson." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Damn, I must be a child of Hades if I'm acting this way to Percy. That must also mean that I could have a crush on him, but he's not exactly _my type_.

"Hey, what'd I do to you?" He asked me, stopping and looking down at me slightly.

"Nothing, that's the problem." I said as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I hope to see you soon." I said as I quickly walked off, leaving a confused Percy in my wake. Ahh, I love being vague.

 **-Timeskip-**

The rest of the school year went by normally, though Percy became friends I guess. I mean, at first he tried to get answers out of me and try to mention Mrs. Dodds around me. Then after I told him that he'll get his answers soon enough and that I knew who Mrs. Dodds was, he started to hang out with me, while also trying to get answers out of me from time to time. He was honestly a pretty cool guy, I liked him. He even told me about his mother and his stepdad, the latter of which he told me with disgust which I can't blame him for.

Almost seems like being his friend won't put me in immediate danger.

When the school year ended I decided to spend more time with Percy, which would probably end up with me getting in danger. It helped that we lived in the same area, it's like we were destined to be platonic soul-mates.

I sat behind Percy and Grover on the Greyhound, not bothering to eavesdrop on them since I knew what they were talking about. I pulled out my copy of Stephen King's IT. Technically I shouldn't be reading this, especially since I stole it from a teacher of mine, but hey, I'm an advanced kid. I could always say I'm trying to make my dyslexia more treatable, seven times out of ten it worked, mostly because people don't wanna be caught being strict on disabled kids. But really, books like these help me out a bit, even if my brain wants to be stupid and screw up the words.

I was so deep into reading that I almost didn't notice Grover trying to get my attention. I looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it Grover?" I asked as he handed me a business card, albeit with hesitation at first. I took it and did not look at the mess of words on the card. "What? Do I need to get protected but Camp Hal-"

"Don't say it!" Grover said quickly, cutting me off as he glanced around the bus, looking more nervous than he usually is. Poor guy, I wish I could hug him, though that might freak him out more. "J-Just call the number when you need me." He muttered after a bit. I just nodded and continued to read the book as hard as I could.

Suddenly the bus started to break down and I sighed, standing up with the others and walking out of the bus. I looked at the fruit stand and smiled to myself as I let my greed get control of me as I stole two green apples from the stand while no one was looking. I left a note of 'IOU 2 apples' and walked away.

Seeing Percy and Grover looking at something, I followed their gaze and saw the Fates, or the grannies that decide if you die or not. I watched along with them as the string was cut, making shiver for some reason, I hoped it didn't mean what I think it means, as they were looking at me. I quickly got back on the bus after the driver got the bus working again. I had no idea why I was terrified, I had nothing to worry about, right?

Right?

 **-Another Timeskip-**

Along with Percy I promptly ditched Grover, though in my case I felt guilty about doing it. After taking a few shortcuts through the city I found my home and walked to it, using my key and entering it. I stretched and smiled brightly as I said. "Mom? I'm home!" I said as I heard my mother come from her room and out to the living room. She looked tired, like she literally just got out of bed, with her frizzy hair more wild than normal.

"Oh hiya honey." She hugged me, with me hugging back almost immediately. A weird fact I've taken note of is that my mother often smelled like fresh rain. "How was your school? It must've been great if I didn't get a call from the school." She smiled way too sweetly for me. "Or you." She said as she smacked me behind my head.

"Owwww! Why?" I groaned out in pain, holding my head.

"You need to respect your mother Happy! Jaysus its like you forgot your manners when you hit ten!" She scolded, her accent freely coming out.

"Love ya too Ma." I muttered as I was about to walk off to my room when I heard rapid knocking on the door. I sighed, already in a sorta bad mood. I walked to the door and opened it, my eyes widening at Grover. He looked afraid and tired I think, by the way his eyes were wide and he was panting softly. "Grover?"

"Hey Happy, I need you to come with me like right now." He said quickly, looking more anxious then on the bus

"Why?" I asked, though I probably already knew the reason why.

"Percy's in trouble and I think you might be too." My eyebrows raised as my mother walked up from behind me.

"Grover, what the bloody devil are you doing here?" She asked him as her eyes widened slightly. "No...is it time?" She asked him in a whisper as he quickly nodded. Her form slumped before she put on a brave face. "Honey, go get your stuff."

"Wait, what?" I asked as she pushed me through the house and to my room. She then went to her room, leaving me there. Huh, I guess I'm going to Camp Half-Blood, sweet. I turned on my heel as I went to my closet, grabbing a bag and stuffing clothes in it. After I was done I looked around the room and spotted my skeleton hoodie, it's neon green glow-in-the-dark bones standing out. I immediately put it on, not wanting to waste the chance to wear such magnificent clothing. I walked out of my room and went to the door where my mother stood in casual clothes.

"Alright Grover, I'll give you a lift, is that ok?" She asked Grover who nodded. I slowly started to go to the car when I stopped and felt something was off. I turned around and my mother was gone, Grover looking at a certain spot with slight horror. I assumed she went inside so I went to the house.

That's when a powerful lightning bolt struck the house, blowing me and the house away.

 **-End of Chapter Two-**

 **Oh boy! The plot is picking up huh?**

 **Anyways, you know what to do, review and follow/favorite or something, I don't know!**

 **Btw, if I make any mistakes I'm sorry, it's hard to remember some stuff from the books.**

 **Anyways! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter Three

My eyes slowly opened as I gasped softly, immediately checking my body for any kind of lost limbs. Thankfully all my meaty limbs were firmly attached to my body, though I couldn't shake off the sound of the lightning hitting my house...My mother might be dead, I might be dead. I wasn't sure.

I then took notice of where I was. I was in some throne room, though from my point of view I was watching it from a screen. Like a movie theater but with no seats and the screen was right in front of me.

Slowly a figure shimmered into existence and I gasped. It was my mom! She looked very angry, oh boy, I hoped who was about to face her wrath already wrote their will. Another figure shimmered into existence and I shuddered slightly from the sudden feeling of terror from the new person. He was a tall lanky male with pale skin, paler than me actually, and he had sharp black eyes. I quickly realized that this was Hades, God of the Underworld and my father.

Slowly they started to move and I think they were going to have a conversation.

That's when my mother tried to punch Hades in the face. I gasped in surprise at the action. What was she doing?!

"What in the hell was that Hades?!" She shouted at him furiously. Hades stared down at her calmly, and sighed.

"I could only save you before Zeus almost killed you." He said as he tried to calm down the raging inferno that was my mother.

"But what about Happy?! My son! Our son! Or did you forget about him?!" She yelled at him, shoving him lightly.

Hades let out an exasperated sigh and simply said. "Of course not, he's perfectly ok Connie." He said as he looked down at her with a frown. "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! My little boy is out there, facing who knows what and you're not doing anything!" She said back as she wiped her eyes. "Listen..." She suddenly said after a long pause. "Happy isn't the most...stable of kids, ok?" She muttered quietly, making me tilt my head. It sounded like she was saying I was crazy. "He sometimes gets into these...moods..." I blinked in surprise, she actually noticed? "And I don't want him to under this much stress." Too late, I pretty much thought you got disintegrated by Zeus so yeah...my emotional state is out of whack.

Hades looked unaffected. "So? He's a demigod, their whole lives are stressful." He asked, seemingly not caring for my mental health. I clenched my fists, a strong urge of wanting to strangle him coming over me. He then pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down at my mother with another sigh, most likely regretting bringing the storm that was my mother to his domain.

"Are you serious Hades?! He's your son for Pete's sake! You should at least care about him. He's only 12 years old!" Stop trying to pick a fight with a god Mom! Slowly, she calmed down, though she still had that fiery look in her eyes. "As I was saying...Happy is very emotional sometimes, so much it worries me. And I'm not sure your brother is helping! Why'd he even try to kill us?!"

"The Oath." Hades mumbled, sighing deeply.

"The Oath?"

"Yes, The Oath of which me and my brothers took a few years ago to ensure a prophecy never happens. We were never supposed to sire any children."

My mother was silent, her face unreadable as she asked. "And what happened."

Hades sighed in embarrassment but still kept on that big cold tough dude facade. "All three of us broke it."

"You're such an idiot Hades." I couldn't agree with my mother more. "I'd understand Poseidon and Zeus but you?! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I am, that's why I knew the prophecy was going to happen. Once one is uttered then it's going to happen. I just figured th-" He was cut off by my mother, her hand moving in a 'zip it!' way.

"You just figured that you were going to manipulate me into giving you kids?" Oh damn.

To my surprise Hades looked flustered and he quickly said. "N-No that's not true Connie, I love you, honestly."

"And you're married as well." She fired back, not amused. Holy hot damn she was not letting up on him!

Hades sighed again, I'm beginning to think that was his common response. "I know, but I still love you as well Connie."

"When can I see my son again?" She asked him, finishing this conversation.

"Soon...but for now, just sleep Connie." He said as he waved his hand in front of my mother's face, putting her to sleep somehow. Then the image shimmered away. But someone was standing in front of me, unmoving. It looked like an older version of me, it's eyes closed. It was tall and lanky, and it had a surgical mask on for a weird reason. I walked to the still form, the area around me silent as I reached for it. Suddenly it grasped my hand and I screamed, shocked at the sudden movement. It stared into my eyes, its eyes completely dark, pitch black actually, terrifying me. I punched and kicked at it, only for it to lift me by the arm and sinisterly chuckled. It looked like it was saying 'See you soon' under its mask. Then, everything went dark.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

My eyes opened wide as I sat up. "I'm alive! Why am I alive?!" I said as I took a few deep breaths. My body felt like it was on fire while water was in my lungs. I coughed more and slowly stood up, looking around. I was on top of a hill, with a pine tree right beside me. The sky was cloudy, like dark gray clouds, two guesses as to what was causing them.

I slowly started to realize just where the hell I was. "I'm on Half-Blood Hill..." Holy Hades on a unicorn, I'm on Half-Blood Hill. I slowly grinned and had a fanboy attack, squealing before I remembered something that made me freeze. That thing I saw...it freaked me out. What was it? What does it want with me? Or was that me in only a few years?

I quickly shook my head to get thoughts of that out of my head. Hell, it could've been a manifestation of my mental illness or some kinda anime stuff like that.

With a soft sigh I turned and looked down at the hill, the Mist making it look like a strawberry field was behind a forest. Hmmm...ok...I guess I'm just gonna run down this hill and I'll be there.

I took a step and I gracefully tumbled down the hill, and by gracefully I mean painfully, like I could've broken a bone. I passed the border and I was there, in Camp Half-Blood. I slowly get up, brushing out dirt from my hair. I walked forwards and wow...it was better than they described it in the books. I was so amazed I almost forgot why I was here.

"Sooo...where's the Big House?..." I muttered as I started to wander a bit, my mind fuzzy about the exact location of where it was. That's when I got distracted by my ring, with me looking at it while feeling the cold surface. I wonder if I could turn it into anything else.

All of a sudden I walked into the side of a big house, making me tumble back and fall on my butt. I heard some voices coming from the front and slowly I saw Chiron enter my field of view. He looked shocked at my appearance, probably because Grover saw me disappear after getting hit by Zeus's lightning. But as quickly the shock was on his face it disappeared and a smile appeared on his face. "Ah, good to see you Happy."

I slowly nodded, not really expecting that, but I guess it was better than, " _Hey! You're not dead yet!_ ". "Good to see you too...Mr. Brunner?..." I said, making it look like I was confused as to why my Latin teacher was part horse.

As I predicted he said. "Not Mr. Brunner, that was simply a pseudonym for my real name, you may call me Chiron. Now then." He went to me and helped me up. "I need to introduce you to Mr. D, our camp director." I nodded, my face being a curious one even though I knew who he was talking about. Following the majestic stallion-man that was my former Latin teacher I walked to the porch of the Big House and looked at the man on it shuffling cards with Grover sitting across from him. Grover glanced at me and he paled slightly, although I knew he was glad to see me. My brain immediately registered the man as Dionysus, the God of Wine, Parties, and Madness. Personally he was one of my favorite gods to read about.

He glanced at me and sighed, muttering something under his breath that sounded like, "Oh great another one", and looked at me disinterestedly as he said half-heartedly. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He turned back to his cards.

I chuckled and sarcastically said. "You must be great at parties." He looked back at me like I just insulted him, which I did probably knowing the Greek gods.

"Watch what you say child." He said in a tone that made me gulp and nod quickly. I had to remember watching what I say around people I guess, geez it's like Tumblr in here, can't say anything without offending one person.

"Happy." Chiron, said, taking my attention away from the camp director. Then, he explained how he and Grover found me and Percy, who I found out was still unconscious from fighting the Minotaur. Though when he started to go into the god territory I said.

"So God isn't real?" I asked him, raising and eyebrow at him. Shaking his head he said.

"No, that's a different matter all together. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

"Wh-" I started before he interrupted me.

"What were speaking about the plural form, gods, the ones that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus."

"Ahhh..." I nodded in understanding. "So like the Greek gods we discussed in class, like Hades and Apollo, are real?" I asked as Chiron nodded. "I could probably guess that it was Zeus that almost killed me." I said as thunder rumbled in the distance, with me turning to it and glaring at the source of the sound. "Yep, most definitely." I shook my head, turning back to Chiron.

"I would suggest not throwing around their names so lightly." He said as I nodded slowly.

"Ok, I can believe it." I said as I shrugged.

"You better believe, before one incinerates you." Mr. D grumbled out.

Grover opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head. "I'm sorry sir, no disrespect."

Mr. D only grunted out in response and made a goblet appear before filling it with red wine. Chiron sighed and said in a warning tone. "Mr. D, your restrictions."

"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!" More thunder. Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"Oh dear." I said as I almost laughed.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away-the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tear-ing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair."

I chuckled slightly at how he actually sounded like a pouting six year old. Though I already knew who he was I said. "I guess the D in your name means Dionysus?"

"Well duh, who'd you think I was? Aphrodite?"

"Nope, I'm honestly quite mad at myself for not figuring it out sooner." I lied smoothly.

Mr. D eyes narrowed at me, as if he was studying before he shrugged and continued the pinochle game, muttering, "Cabin eleven Happy, and mind your manners." He then swept into the farmhouse, Grover following him miserably. I blinked then sighed.

"So should we move onto the camp I guess?" I asked Chiron, who nodded.

"Yes, let's meet the other campers." He said with that warm smile of his.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

After a pretty cool tour and some long exposition stuff I don't wanna repeat, we made it to the cabins. Sure enough, they were in a U shape. I glanced at the middle two, Zeus and Hers, and got slightly irked at how there wasn't a Hades cabin. I mean, he's a bit of a jerk but he's still important.

As we past cabin 5 I looked into it from a safe distance and saw exactly what I expected. A bunch of aggressive teenagers blaring rock music and arm wrestling. They were loud, especially a girl I suspected to be Clarisse. Oh boy, she looks like she could flick me and I'd turn to dust. We briefly made eye contact, with me gulping and breaking that immediately. Quickly I followed Chiron, my face red from embarrassment. Gods, I hate making eye contact with strangers.

We made it to cabin 11, where Chiron dropped me off after introducing me to Annabeth and Luke. I had to restrain myself from either stabbing or hugging him when I saw him. I tuned mostly everything out as I stared into the cabin, the kids inside looking at me like I was some sorta baby or target. I couldn't blame them for the former, as I was still a small kid, being 4'8 and all. Seriously though, I gotta hit a growth spurt before people start thinking I'm five years old.

Anyways, I got out of there with Annabeth as quickly as I could before they stole my ring. Now I'm not branding them as thieves, but I couldn't help but be nervous when they stared at my ring like it was a million dollars.

As me and Annabeth discussed the cabins and how kids are assigned a husky voice suddenly rang out behind us, making me squeak in shock.

Turning around I saw Clarisse with her goons, all very taller and bigger than I am. Though I couldn't help but notice that they weren't as ugly as Percy might've described them.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," Clarisse said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I got to appreciate a good comeback. "Oh boy." I said as I tried to conceal my amusement.

Annabeth promptly told Clarisse to 'go to the crows!' in Ancient Greek, which I could've laughed at as well. What can I say? I like drama. "You don't stand a chance!"

"We'll pulverize you." Clarisse said, her eye twitching in a way that made the threat seem uncertain. She turned her gaze to me and I think I shrunk two more inches. "Who's the runt?" She asked her.

Well, time to break out the accent and charm my way out of this. "Happy Maguire, nice to meet you." I said, my accent becoming more pronounced.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she just sighed and said. "Yes, this is Clarisse, child of Ares."

"Ares? The war god?" I asked normally.

Weirdly though, Clarisse didn't sneer at me, only said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure I heard the name of Ares. He's a badass son of a gun." I said, walking up to Clarisse, hope to gods this works, I don't want a swirly. "And I see his children look tough as well, very nice indeed." I winked at her and cheered internally as Clarisse blushed, right into the palm of my small hand. "I hope to be great buds in the future! Especially with the daughter of such a cool dude." I said as I left a sputtering and blushing Clarisse behind me.

Annabeth stared at me in shock and slight awe as she followed me. "How'd you do that?" She asked me as I turned to her.

"It takes a bunch of false confidence and an Irish accent sweetie. Though to be honest," I glanced at Clarisse, who was walking off. "I do hope to be friends with her." Annabeth only sighed and I swore she said something about me being Aphrodite's child. Nah, I might not be her child, but I still know how to charm my way out of sticky situations. I laughed triumphantly in my head. I'm on top of the world! I don't think anything can bring me down!

That's when I tripped on a rock and fell.

 _ **-END LINE-**_

 **Boom! Longest chapter yet! Sorry for waiting, but I had school and such. But hey! I got this baby out! So about the sudden paring change, I just couldn't find a way to fully make Happy/Annabeth a couple without completing wrecking stuff, so I went with my original choice when I first wrote this fic, Clarisse!**

 **Send me your hate mail through PM, don't make others suffer from reading your hate.**

 **And also! I have a PDF of the Percy Jackson books, so when I get lazy or wanna check a characters personality I can just look it up and bam! Right into the fic. So much easier than looking it up in the book.**

 **Anyways**

 **Ciao!~**


	4. Chapter Four

Since Percy was still unconscious for the next two days I had to pass the time somehow. Here's a sorta quick rundown of what happened in the last three days. I met Charles Beckendorf, and we became fast friends surprisingly. I knew he was a big softie under that permanent scowl and huge physique.

Then I came to next order of business was my weaponry. Of course I couldn't walk around with a freaking stygian iron sword, the amount of suspicion that raises is too much. So I took a quick visit to the armory and I have no regrets. It was a weapon lover's paradise, well at least to me. I browse the weapons quickly and my eyes landed on a celestial bronze dagger. Immediately I fell in love with it and I picked it up. It was 12 inches of death, and I like death.

After I got a belt holster for the dagger I decided to push my luck by having a spar with Clarisse. I knew she'd be in a mood to crush me after what happened yesterday so I figured it would be a great way to face an aggressive fighter...Yeah it went exactly how you'd think would, with me testing out my dodging skills with her spear, which almost killed me a few times. But I used my small size to land small blows and actually trip up Clarisse. When she hit the ground, she was glaring up at me. Oh boy she was pissed. She got up and I immediately knew her form was clumsy, well, clumsier than me at least.

She swung her spear and I dodged it, rolling to her side and kicking at her knee. That was a bad move as I immediately had to dodge again. Ok, maybe I was way over my head, ok? She stood up and charged towards me, making me have an idea, a terrible and risky idea. I started to run at her as well, with her not caring I think, it was hard to pay attention to anything with ADHD honestly. I suddenly squatted when she reached me, with her tripping over me. Using the momentum I grunted out in effort as I flipped her over me, with her landing with a thud.

I panted as I sat down, sweat coming off my forehead as I chuckled, looking at Clarisse. Slowly I stood up, walking to her, reaching my hand down to her. "You Ares kids really are a force to be reckoned with." I said as she glared up at me, standing up and dusting herself. I knew she was probably fuming, but I couldn't help but let my inner Irish Leo out. "Looks like you're really falling for me." I said teasingly, chuckling like an idiot.

All I saw was Clarisse blushing brightly and her fist impacting my face, making me see stars as I fell into unconsciousness.

 **-Line Break-**

"You're an idiot." Annabeth chided me as I ate a piece of ambrosia, the pain of my massive headache dulling slightly. I found out to my slight surprise that it tasted like red velvet cake, which was honestly one of my favorite desserts ever. I had been admitted into the infirmary due to me being horribly flirty at the wrong time.

I nodded at her as I swallowed the ambrosia, rubbing my head. "Yeah...I don't know what I was thinking..." I said as I glanced at Percy's sleeping form, a sorta sad feeling in my chest as I knew of the very traumatic experiences he was going to face. Shaking my head I turned back to Annabeth and I decided to ask her how I was transported to the infirmary. "So how did I get here? With me being conked out and all." She bit her lip and looked away before sighing.

"Clarisse brought you here, which is weird by itself, and then said 'sorry' to your previously unconscious form." I raised an eyebrow as I listened to this, that didn't sound like Clarisse to me. "She then threatened to beat me to a pulp if I told anyone." I nodded, now that sounded like Clarisse, which probably explains why she looked nervous to tell me this.

"Whoa, that's really...strange..." I said as I stood up, a smile on my face. "But I guess I have to get used to strange, huh?" I asked her as she reluctantly nodded. "Anyways, smell you later." I said, glancing at the sleeping form of Percy as I left the infirmary, humming softly, letting myself get distracted as I started to waste time.

Only after half an hour did I realize that I could be working out how my powers work. I mean, if I worked on them, I could be pretty OP, well not exactly that, but close to it.

I walked off to a more secluded part of the camp where I made sure no one was watching me before I pulled out my dagger. I figured since I was a child of Hades, that would explain my efficiency at finding precious jewels and such. I concentrated hard as I narrowed my eyes, trying to feel something, anything. After a bit I felt something and I smirked at the floating dagger. I spun it a few times before I had a pretty cool idea.

I grabbed the dagger and threw it into the trees. Then slowly I raised my hand and felt for the presence of the dagger. Feeling it I pulled it to me, opening my hand to catch it. Yes, I was trying to have a Thor moment but I couldn't help myself. I heard a rustling before I felt something zoom pass my head, impacting the tree behind me. My eyes widened in fear as I turned around, seeing the dagger imbedded deep in the tree. Pulling it out I stared at it, a bit shook at how it almost killed me.

After I took a few deep breaths I sheathed the blade and placed my hands on the ground. Time to see how well I could control the ground beneath me. I closed my eyes and concentrated as I felt the ground under my hands shake slightly before I opened my eyes. Multiple small sharp pieces of earth surrounded me as I continued to concentrate, throwing each piece at a tree I decided to use for target practice. I completely missed each one but I took pride in that I was able to throw them. Soon I would be the lord of rocks, flying in on my flying rock...what? If Percy can be supreme lord of the bathroom I can be the lord of rocks.

Anyways, I wanted to try out more stuff but I'm pretty if I try anymore I think I might pass out, since I'm feeling a little woozy. I slowly walked back to the camp. When I got there I looked around and I seem to see people staring at me, either with shock or...praise? It started to get worrying before I bumped into Luke. Geez, How could I miss him? The dude is like two feet taller than me. I looked up at him as he raised his eyebrow at me before dragging me away from the other kids, then he asked me with seriousness.

"So what's the deal with you and Clarisse?"

Wait.

What?

I felt my face heat up, resisting the urge to smack him. "Wh-What're you talking about?!"

"Well there was what happened yesterday, with you charming her and then today, with her taking you to the infirmary..."

"Were not in a relationship if that's what you're implying! No one falls in love in two days, that only happens in anime, books, and movies!" I said as I growled, shaking my head. "I'm out of here." I said as I moved past him. That was strange, not the whole relationship thing, but the 'off' feeling I got when he looked at me. Damn, was he going to try something with me?

 **-Line Break-**

I glared at the ground as I stabbed it repeatedly. This was honestly pretty therapeutic, stabbing stuff was cool. Though I wonder if stabbing a human being would give me the same peace. Knowing how messed up my mind is it would be, with the blood, screaming and such. I changed way too much already. Hell, even my presence alone is changing stuff. I'm still sure Percy is still the Big Three child in the Great Prophecy though you never know fate...it can be fickle.

The sound of footsteps reached my ears as I looked up, the angry faces of who I can assume are Ares kids. I blinked.

"Well dam."

 **-Line Break-**

 **Hello! Been a while huh? So yeah, don't hate me for this chapter. I needed some filler you know? I can take your criticism, as I've probably (and have) heard worse.**

 **Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter Five

Here's a brand spanking new chapter! Enjoy and Review!

 **-Line Break-**

Pro tip, don't embarrass an Ares kid, or face the wrath of the toilet. I figured that out the hard way when four Ares kids literally dragged me to a bathroom and dunked me. Never in my life I've prayed to a god or the gods, but I sure thanked them greatly that the toilet was not dirty. So yeah, here we are, me with a wet head of hair and four Ares kids looking down at me with arrogant smirks on their ugly faces.

"Hope you learned your lesson shrimp." One said as the rest chuckled stupidly along before they left. I sat there, glaring at their backs with anger.

"Téigh trasna ort féin!" I said, cursing in Gaelic before I sighed, laying on the ground. That really sucked, and the worst part was my hair was going to be wet for the rest of the day. 'Tis a blessing and a curse to have like mine. Slowly I stood up and shook my head, flinging water everywhere. With a small sigh I decided to go back to Cabin 11 to try and dry myself off and get some new clothes.

 **-Line Break-**

Another day another drachma, that's what I'll always say from now on...yeah no, scrap that immediately Happy, that was a horrible idea. Well then, where was I? Oh yes, today's the day Percy is supposed to wake up, though I wonder if he'll see me right away, probably, I'm not that hard to miss.

I tapped my foot as leaned against a tree, looking around. I guess I was wasting time by now, just looking at nothing and expecting something to happen. Though something did happen, but not what I wanted to happen. Guess who decided to walk up to me, yes.

Clarisse La Rue.

Oh boy, this should be good, and by good I mean extremely awkward. I looked up at her, stuffing my hands into my hoodie pockets. "Why hello Clarisse." I said, sighing softly.

"Shut up and listen." She said, a glare on her face. I don't know what else I expected, so I just made a zipping motion on my mouth. "I don't know what you heard yesterday but it's not true."

"You talking about how you took me to the infirmary or that you said you're sorry?" I asked out of no where, receiving a growl and a very intense grip on my collar. She lifted me slightly off the ground and I made a very fearful squeak. Yeah this isn't my greatest moment.

"Who told you that? Was it Miss Princess?" She growled out very threateningly. Oh my god she might actually gut me.

"N-No! Some other campers told me! I swear!" I trembled, understandably scared of this girl that could literally snap me in half. "But h-hey! If you just wanted a friend I would glad to help you with that!" I waving my hands, a small smile on my face. To be honest, having a friend like Clarisse would be awesome. Plus I would have a strong ally. She looked at me and frowned as she sighed, dropping me.

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" She muttered, glaring down at me. I nodded as I gave her two thumbs up.

"Yep, totally. We friends now?"

"W-What? N-"

"Great! See you later!" I then promptly hightailed it out of there before she could do anything. Yeah it was pretty underhanded tactic but who cares? Sometimes you gotta be aggressive to get your friendships off the ground.

 **-Line Break-**

I spent some time at the Arts Crafts (made a sweet as hell mug) before the strange and annoying amounts of coincidences that plagued me showed their ugly face again. What I mean is that I was somehow able to witness the event of one Sir Perseus Jackson becoming the Supreme Lord of the Bathroom. Gods I couldn't take anything seriously if my life depended on it.

Seeing Clarisse and her siblings slide across the ground I said. "Oh wow." Yeah it was a very underwhelming reaction to the situation at hand but I couldn't really care less. Seeing the other campers start to gather around and gawk at them I just rolled my eyes. Finally I saw him, the one, the only, Percy Jackson and his future Waifu, Annabeth. Cue the trumpets, the fanfare, the fan girls screams as their OTP appeared.

To be honest they looked like regular 12 year olds, nothing that special when you look at them but hey, what do I know? I'm just some side character in their story, which is actually super depressing to think about so just gonna block that out my mind.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." I heard Clarisse say, taking me out of my thoughts. Oh yeah, this was happening, forgot for a few moments there. Sorry.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Was Percy's snarky remark, which made me clench my fists. What? Why was I angry? Oh yeah Percy sorta insulted my new friend.

After Clarisse got dragged away by her siblings I decided to myself known. I walked over to them and promptly smacked Percy in the back of his head.

"Ow! What th- Happy?!" Percy's shocked voice and face responded, with him looking at me like he's seen a ghost. "I thought yo-"

"Died a horrible death by lightning? Please, it's going to take a whole lot more to put this guy." I announced proudly, making Annabeth roll her eyes before getting Percy's attention.

"So yeah, I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

"Can I join your team?" I asked, a bit optimistic about all of this. I always liked being on the winning side of things, since I got really competitive really easily. Though that dream died when Annabeth shot a glare at me.

"No."

Huh.

Didn't expect that…..

Well then….

Looks like someone is going down.

 **-End of Chapter 5-**

 **I know it's been awhile! But I'm alive! Don't worry. Just thought I'd crank this chapter out before Christmas.**

 **Another note, I can't believe I have so many follows and favorites! It really warms my heart to know people are enjoying my story!**

 **So yeah, have a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! As always, review and all that. And have a good day!**


End file.
